Mes plus belles vacances
by lolitala
Summary: Remus a bien des blessures cachées, qui saura le guérir ?


Une nouvelle fic, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais faire un Siri/Moony...

I

Remus se tenait près de la fenêtre,regardant tomber la neige dans le parc de Poudlard. Son regard avait pris cette teinte si mélancolique que ses amis lui connaissaient bien. C'était bientôt Noël. La plupart du temps à cette période là, il rentrait chez lui mais cette fois-ci cela serait impossible. Sa mère était morte,il y avait six mois et son père se noyait dans le chagrin et dans l'alcool. A sa dernière visite, Remus avait trouvé la maison dans un état indescriptible et finalement, il avait du confier son père à un centre spécialisé. Non cette année, il passerait son Noël seul à Poudlard…Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis, il n'aimait pas qu'ils s'apitoient sur son sort.

-Remus…souffla la voix chaude de Sirius, derrière lui.

-Oui Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il tourna la tête, s'attendant à trouver son ami arborant un air farceur mais celui-ci était grave.

- Je voulais te demander…où tu passes les vacances de Noël…

Remus pâlit dangereusement.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Siri ? Je rentre chez moi, comme d'habitude…

Le brun posa sur lui un regard inquisiteur.

- Tu n'es plus comme avant Moony, je le sens…Depuis quelques temps, tu ne ris plus, tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même…

Le châtain clair haussa les épaules.

- Tu te fais des idées, je t'assure…Pad

Sirius renonça, il savait que quand son ami l'appelait Pad, il ne fallait pas insister.

- Bon OK Mr Moonlight…

Remus esquissa un faible sourire, il aimait pardessus tout entendre Sirius prononcer ce surnom qu'il avait créer et qu'il était le seul à utiliser.

- Mais j'avais autre chose à te demander…

- Oui ?

Sirius triturait le col de sa chemise de soie bleu, signe indicateur d'extrême nervosité chez lui.

- Ça te dirait de passer les vac…et puis merde! Je savais que tu aurais d'autres projets mais j'ai quand même voulu venir te le demander, c'était stupide de croire que tu voudrais passer tout un Noël dans une maison sordide avec moi pour seul compagnie…bref, c'était stupide de ma part!

Le brun ténébreux prit une profonde inspiration. Rémus le regardait d'un air ahuri.

- Sirius! Je n'ai rien compris ! Parle moins vite s'il te plait…

- Je sais bien que tu ne voudras pas passer Noël chez moi Rémus c'est pas la peine, pourtant ça aurait été bien, ma mère et Regulus vont aller chez ma tante Furoncula, nous aurions eu la maison rien que pour nous deux…

Remus sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

- Tu voulais m'inviter…chez toi, sans James et Peter ?

Son ami soupira.

- Oui…Je le savais que tu ne voudrais pas…Je peux comprendre tu sais…

- Que tu es bête Mr Blackdog! Bien sûr que je veux ! Je me fiche de tous mes autres projets, je ne te laisserais pas seul, et puis j'adorerais passer mes vacances avec toi! N'importe où !

Sirius crut qu'il allait éclater de joie. Il prit brièvement le lycanthrope dans ses bras.

- Mr Moonlight, vous êtes le meilleur, ça va être les meilleures vacances de notre vie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, James Potter qui rentrait de son entraînement intensif de quidditch suivi de Peter Pettigrew qui allait souvent l'admirer voler les trouva entrain de discuter à voix basse et avec bonne humeur. Dégoulinant de boue, James stoppa net devant le canapé de la salle commune où ils étaient assis.

- Remus, Sirius, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Ils se tournèrent en riant, surpris.

- Nous complotons pour t'assassiner James Potter…Hélas tu as tout découvert ! S'exclama Sirius d'un air tragique.

Le brun aux cheveux rebelles s'ébroua sur ses trois compagnons.

- Dites moi toute la vérité ou je vous recouvre de boue !

Remus céda, voulant garder ses vêtements intacts et tout heureux de pouvoir annoncer que Sirius et lui passeraient Noël ensemble.

- Mr Blackdog et moi allons fêter Noël ensemble. Super non ?

A cette remarque, Sirius entoura les épaules de son loup.

- Eh oui, Moony est tellement fou de moi qu'il ne supporterait pas une séparation, même pour les vacances !

James les fixa, allant de l'un à l'autre.

Remus donna une petite tape sur la tête de Sirius.

- Prétentieux, qui c'est qui m'a supplié de ne pas le laisser seul dans sa grande maison ?

Le brun prit une moue dédaigneuse.

- Beuh, je ne te force pas à venir passer un séjour de luxe dans mon magnifiiiiiiiiiique manoir !

James qui commençait à geler sur place lança:

- Bien dommage que je sois obligé de partir en vacances en Irlande avec mes parents, j'aurai tant aimé vous voir vous entretuer dans le domaine familial de Siri !

- Quand ma mère retrouvera nos cadavres je suis sûr qu'elle te les enverra par la poste ! Lui cria Sirius tandis qu'il montait au dortoir.

                     

- Bienvenue dans le magico bus , quel est votre destination ?

- 12 Square Grimmaurd…souffla Sirius en aidant Remus à poser sa valise sur un fauteuil vide.

Ils choisirent une place à l'écart, où flottaient plusieurs bougies.

Rémus baillait de fatigue, une longue mèche de cheveux châtains lui retombant sur les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est plus très loin, j'habite au cœur de Londres.

- Nous aurions pu prendre un taxi alors…

Sirius hocha la tête négativement.

- Le quartier où se trouve notre maison est incartable , les moldus ne peuvent y accéder. Ma _chère _mère ne tient pas à côtoyer de non sorciers…

Une lueur mélancolique flottait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Je sais que tu n'est pas comme elle…glissa Remus, si bas que personne ne put entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Quoi ?

Remus s'approcha contre Sirius, la où la lumière des bougies s'estompait.

- Je sais que tu es différent, tu es quelqu'un d'admirable Sirius Black, je ne veux plus que tu souffres de ce que ta mère pense ou dit. Tu n'est pas comme elle ! Sirius, tu n'auras jamais à te justifier à mes yeux, ne l'oublient jamais…

Le brun avait le souffle coupé.

- Jamais je te le jure…

- Square Grimmaurd terminus !

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent dans la nuit, des nuages de buée blanche s'échappant à chacune de leur respiration.

- Te voici dans mon palais ! S'exclama Sirius lorsqu'ils eurent franchi l'immense porte de chêne.

- Magnifique…bredouilla le loup-garou en observant les tentures bleu paon rongées aux mites suspendues dans le hall. Une carpette noire gisait au pied de l'escalier de marbre, en approchant, Remus frissonna, c'était une peau de centaure. Il avait toujours entendu dire que tuer un centaure et mettre sa peau au pied d'un escalier pour qu'elle soit foulée maintes fois consistait en un acte barbare. Seules les grandes familles de mages noirs perpétuait cette tradition, pour dit on, éloigner le mauvais œil.

Dans le regard de son ami, Sirius vit qu'il trouvait l'endroit lugubre. Cela le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Si on s'ennuie, on pourra toujours refaire la déco…dit Sirius sur un ton de demi-plaisanterie.

Remus se tourna vers lui, étonné. Comme s'il lisait dans le regard de son ami, le châtain prit un visage grave.

- Arrête Sirius, je t'ai dit que je ne juge rien…Je suis heureux d'être avec toi et ici!

- Moi aussi je suis heureux Remus…

Tous les deux débordants d'enthousiasme, ils gravirent l'escalier.

- Alors pour ta chambre, tu auras l'embarras du choix…Je ne peux pas dire que la maison manque de place, tout d'abord je vais te montrer mon repère.

Sirius souriait d'un air incertain, comme s'il hésitait à montrer sa chambre à son ami.

- OK…dit le châtain en s'engageant avec lui dans le long couloir.

Au bout d'une distance qui parut interminable à Remus, Sirius ouvrit une grande porte en ébène sculptée d'un motif étrange ; une sorte de serpent ailé.

- Fais pas attention à la porte, c'est comme ça dans toutes les chambres, il y a un thème dans chaque chambre…

- C'est OK…est-ce qu'il y en aurait une avec un loup pour…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Sirius avait ouvert les longs rideaux noirs qui masquaient la fenêtre et la chambre s'éclaira. A première vue, la pièce n'avait rien de particulier. Un grand lit à baldaquin était situé dans une alcôve et seule un haute commode meublait la chambre. Mais on sentait la touche personnelle de Sirius. Sur le mur un poster géant de l'Équipe des Loups de Bath s'étalait. Puis quelques unes des chemises élégantes du jeunes hommes gisaient au pied du lit. Et enfin, dans un coin, contre le mur, un épais tapis bleu nuit formait un coin douillet où étaient posés quelques livres.

Remus s'y rendit lentement, curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien lire Sirius, lui qu'il n'avait jamais vu ouvrir un livre à Poudlard. Il attrapa un volume et y déchiffra avec étonnement : _La Fabuleuse Histoire de Gérald Millbrook, un sorcier pirate_.

- C'est un roman d'aventures…souffla Sirius qui s'était approché sans bruit et qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, le loup garou frissonna. Il tourna la tête et croisa les pupilles translucides de Sirius.

- Tu as trouvé mon coin préféré…dit-il en indiquant le tapis. C'est ma marraine Olivia qui me l'a offert, elle était merveilleuse, si tu savais…

- Est-ce qu'elle est… ?

- Morte ? Oh non, elle vit en Amérique maintenant, c'était une cousine de mon père, elle aimait les moldus, pas un vrai Black en somme…

- Elle doit te manquer affreusement…dit Remus en songeant à sa propre mère qu'il avait perdu. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du le cacher à son ami.

- Oui. Mais on s'envoie toujours des hiboux, je suis sûre qu'elle te plairait, d'ailleurs je lui ai tellement parlé de toi…et James !rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Eh bien, il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur vous Mr Black…Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire…

Sirius prit une pause provocante.

- Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas, mon chou !

Légèrement gêné, Remus éclata néanmoins de rire.

- Tu as toutes les filles de Poudlard à tes pieds dès que tu fais cette moue…Je t'envie un peu tu sais !

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Je t'imagine mal en Casanova Remus, tu as trop de cœur, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien…

- Ce n'est pas ça…Cela doit être si bien…murmura le châtain en fermant les yeux…de pouvoir en mettre plein la vue à la personne que l'on aime, sans vraiment avoir à faire des efforts, sans se demander si cette personne t'acceptera…

Sirius sentit son regard se fixer sur son ami sans pouvoir sans détacher, il ignorait que Remus pouvait ressentir cela et cela lui fit mal d'imaginer Remus se balader dans la rue avec sa petite amie ou faire tout un tas d'activités sans rien lui en dire. Il se ressaisit quand Remus ouvrit les yeux.

- Alors notre Mr Moonlight est amoureux…

Le regard du loup se troubla.

- Je sais que c'est sans espoir…mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer.

Sirius, le prit par le bras et le força à le regarder.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime, personne ne le mérite plus que toi, oublie cette stupide greluche qui ne vois même pas la chance qu'elle a d'être aimé par toi !

Remus se dégagea, plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ce…ce n'est pas une greluche, Siri !

En voyant la réaction de son camarade si calme d'habitude, Sirius fut envahi par une bouffée de jalousie, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué qu'une fille grignotait la vie de son Moony à ce point ?

- C'est qui alors ? Qui ? Une fille de Poudlard, qui ne pense qu'à se maquiller, se coiffer, qui ne te remarque même pas, qui n'a jamais vu que tes cheveux prenaient une belle couleur ocre au soleil ? Une fille qui ne te connaît même pas, qui ne réfléchit pas, une qui s'enfuirait en courant en apprenant ton petit secret ?

Le jeune homme eut l'air d'avoir reçu une claque.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Pad ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça…Tu n'as pas le droit de croire que je ne choisirais pas d'aimer quelqu'un de bien…Tu n'as pas le droit de me flanquer tout ces doutes !

Puis brusquement, il sortit en courant pour que Padfoot, son AMI Padfoot ne le voie pas pleurer.


End file.
